2013–14 United States network television schedule
The 2013–14 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers primetime hours from September 2013 to August 2014. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2012–13 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 12, 2013, followed by Fox on May 13, 2013, ABC on May 14, 2013, CBS on May 15, 2013 and The CW on May 16, 2013. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. The CW is not included on weekends, when it does not offer network programming. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Note: From February 6 to February 23, 2014, all NBC primetime programming was pre-empted for coverage of the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported on TimBrooks.net/Ratings Legend Light blue indicates Local Programming. * Light green indicates live sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. * Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season * Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season * Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season }} Sunday *'Note': The CBS Sunday night lineup in the Eastern and Central time zones begins 30 minutes later on weeks when the network carries NFL doubleheaders, because the second game kicks off at 4:25 PM Eastern/3:25 PM Central. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Note: Us & Them was originally set to air in the spring until Fox decided not to broadcast it. Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20 *America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Bachelorette *Bet on Your Baby *''Castle'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Extreme Weight Loss'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Last Man Standing *The Middle'' *''Mistresses *Modern Family'' *''Motive'' *''Nashville *The Neighbors *NY Med'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Revenge'' *''Rookie Blue'' *''Saturday Night Football *Scandal'' *''Shark Tank'' *''Suburgatory'' *''The Taste'' *''Wife Swap *Wipeout'' New series: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *The Assets *Bachelor in Paradise'' *''Back in the Game *Betrayal'' *''Black Box *The Goldbergs'' *''Killer Women'' *''Lucky 7'' *''Mind Games'' *''Mixology'' *''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *The Quest *Resurrection'' *''Rising Star'' *''Sing Your Face Off *Super Fun Night'' *''Trophy Wife'' Not returning from 2012–13: *''666 Park Avenue *Bachelor Pad *Body of Proof *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *Family Tools *Happy Endings'' *''How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life)'' *''Last Resort'' *''Malibu Country'' *''Private Practice *''Red Widow'' *''Whodunnit?'' *''Zero Hour CBS '''Returning series:' *''2 Broke Girls *48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Big Bang Theory *''Big Brother'' *''Blue Bloods'' *''Criminal Minds *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Elementary'' *''The Good Wife'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''How I Met Your Mother *The Mentalist'' *''Mike & Molly'' *''NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''Person of Interest'' *''Survivor'' *''Two and a Half Men *Undercover Boss'' * Under the Dome *''Unforgettable '''New series:' *''Bad Teacher *The Crazy Ones *Extant *Friends with Better Lives *Hostages'' *''Intelligence'' *''The Millers'' *''Mom *Reckless *We Are Men'' Not returning from 2012–13: *''CSI: NY *Golden Boy *The Job *Made in Jersey *Partners *Rules of Engagement *Vegas The CW '''Returning series:' *''America's Next Top Model *Arrow *Beauty & the Beast *The Carrie Diaries *Hart of Dixie'' *''Nikita'' *''Supernatural'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway? '''New series:' *''The 100 *Backpackers'' *''Famous in 12 *Masters of Illusion *The Originals'' *''Penn & Teller: Fool Us'' *''Reign'' *''Seed'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''The Tomorrow People'' Not returning from 2012–13: *''90210 *''Cult *''Emily Owens, M.D. *Gossip Girl Fox '''Returning series:' *''American Dad! *''American Idol *Bob's Burgers *''Bones *''Family Guy'' *''The Following *Fox College Football *Glee *Hell's Kitchen'' *''Hotel Hell'' *''Kitchen Nightmares'' *''MasterChef'' *''The Mindy Project'' *''New Girl'' *''Raising Hope'' *''The Simpsons *''So You Think You Can Dance'' *''The X Factor '''New series:' *''24: Live Another Day *Almost Human *Brain Games'' *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' *''Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey *Dads *Enlisted *Gang Related'' *''I Wanna Marry "Harry"'' *''MasterChef Junior *Murder Police *''Rake'' *''Riot'' *''Sleepy Hollow'' *''Surviving Jack'' *''Us & Them'' Not returning from 2012–13: *''Ben and Kate *The Cleveland Show *COPS'' (moved to Paramount Network) *''Fringe *''The Mob Doctor *Touch NBC '''Returning series:' *''American Ninja Warrior'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''The Biggest Loser *Chicago Fire *Community *Dateline NBC'' *''Football Night in America'' *''Grimm'' *''Hannibal *Hollywood Game Night *Last Comic Standing *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''NBC Sunday Night Football *Parenthood'' *''Parks and Recreation *Revolution'' *''The Sing-Off *The Voice New series: *''About a Boy *American Dream Builders *''Believe'' *''The Blacklist *Chicago P.D. *Crisis'' *''Crossbones *Dracula *Food Fighters'' *''Growing Up Fisher *Ironside *The Michael J. Fox Show *''The Million Second Quiz *The Night Shift'' *''Running Wild with Bear Grylls'' *''Sean Saves the World'' *''Taxi Brooklyn'' *''Undateable'' *''Welcome to Sweden'' *''Welcome to the Family'' *''Working the Engels'' Not returning from 2012–13: *''1600 Penn *30 Rock *Animal Practice *Betty White's Off Their Rockers'' (moved to Lifetime) *''Camp *Deception *Do No Harm *Fashion Star *Go On *Guys with Kids *The New Normal'' *''The Office *Ready for Love *Rock Center with Brian Williams *Smash *Up All Night'' *''Whitney Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Picked up for a full twenty-two-episode season on October 10, 2013. *The Goldbergs—Picked up for a full season on November 1, 2013. *Shark Tank—Picked up two additional episodes on October 10, 2013, then an additional four episodes for a twenty-eight-episode season on December 12, 2013. *Super Fun Night—Picked up four additional episodes for a total of seventeen on November 1, 2013. *Trophy Wife—Picked up for a full season on November 1, 2013. CBS *The Crazy Ones—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *The Millers—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *Mom—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *Person of Interest—Picked up one additional episode for a total of twenty-three on November 12, 2013. The CW *The Originals—Picked up for a full season on November 11, 2013. *Reign—Picked up for a full season on November 11, 2013. *The Tomorrow People—Picked up for a full season on November 11, 2013. Fox *Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *Dads—Picked up for a full season on October 25, 2013. Reduced from twenty-two to nineteen episodes on December 6. NBC *The Blacklist—Picked up for a full twenty-two-episode season on October 4, 2013. *Chicago P.D.—Picked up for two additional episodes for a total of fifteen on January 31, 2014. *Sean Saves the World—Picked up five additional episodes for a total of eighteen on November 8, 2013. Renewals ABC *20/20—Renewed for a thirty-sixth season on May 13, 2014. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2014. *America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a twenty-fifth season on May 9, 2014. *The Bachelor—Renewed for a nineteenth season on May 9, 2014. *Castle—Renewed for a seventh season on May 8, 2014. *Dancing with the Stars—Renewed for a nineteenth season on May 9, 2014. *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2014. *Grey's Anatomy—Renewed for an eleventh season on May 8, 2014. *Last Man Standing—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2014. *The Middle—Renewed for a sixth season on May 8, 2014. *Modern Family—Renewed for a sixth season on May 8, 2014. *Nashville—Renewed for a third season on May 9, 2014. *Once Upon a Time—Renewed for a fourth season on May 8, 2014. *Resurrection—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2014. *Revenge—Renewed for a fourth season on May 8, 2014. *Scandal—Renewed for a fourth season on May 8, 2014. *Shark Tank—Renewed for a sixth season on May 9, 2014. *The Taste—Renewed for a third season on May 13, 2014. CBS *2 Broke Girls—Renewed for a fourth season on March 13, 2014. *48 Hours—Renewed for a twenty-seventh season on March 13, 2014. *60 Minutes—Renewed for a forty-seventh season on March 13, 2014. *The Amazing Race—Renewed for a twenty-fifth season on March 13, 2014. *The Big Bang Theory—Renewed for three additional seasons through the 2016–17 season on March 12, 2014. *Blue Bloods—Renewed for a fifth season on March 13, 2014. *Criminal Minds—Renewed for a tenth season on March 13, 2014. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—Renewed for a fifteenth season on March 13, 2014. *Elementary—Renewed for a third season on March 13, 2014. *Extant—Renewed for a second season on October 9, 2014. *The Good Wife—Renewed for a sixth season on March 13, 2014. *Hawaii Five-0—Renewed for a fifth season on March 13, 2014. *The Mentalist—Renewed for a seventh and final season on May 10, 2014. *Mike & Molly—Renewed for a fifth season on March 13, 2014. *The Millers—Renewed for a second season on March 13, 2014. *Mom—Renewed for a second season on March 13, 2014. *NCIS—Renewed for a twelfth season on March 13, 2014. *NCIS: Los Angeles—Renewed for a sixth season on March 13, 2014. *Person of Interest—Renewed for a fourth season on March 13, 2014. *Survivor—Renewed for a twenty-ninth and thirtieth season on December 12, 2013. *Two and a Half Men—Renewed for a twelfth and final season on March 13, 2014. *Undercover Boss—Renewed for a sixth season on March 13, 2014. *Under the Dome—Renewed for a third season on October 9, 2014. The CW *The 100—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2014. *America's Next Top Model—Renewed for a twenty-first season on October 18, 2013. *Arrow—Renewed for a third season on February 13, 2014. *Beauty & the Beast—Renewed for a third season on May 8, 2014. *Hart of Dixie—Renewed for a fourth season on May 8, 2014. *Masters of Illusion–Renewed for a third season on November 17, 2014. *The Originals—Renewed for a second season on February 13, 2014. * ''Penn & Teller: Fool Us—Renewed for a second season on November 17, 2014. *''Reign—Renewed for a second season on February 13, 2014. *Supernatural—Renewed for a tenth season on February 13, 2014. *The Vampire Diaries—Renewed for a sixth season on February 13, 2014. *Whose Line Is It Anyway?—Renewed for an eleventh season on May 15, 2014. Fox *American Idol—Renewed for a fourteenth season on May 7, 2014. *Bob's Burgers—Renewed for a fifth season on September 26, 2013. *Bones—Renewed for a tenth season on January 29, 2014. *Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Renewed for a second season on March 7, 2014. *Family Guy—Renewed for a thirteenth season on May 9, 2014. *The Following—Renewed for a third season on March 7, 2014. *Glee—Renewed for a sixth and final season on April 19, 2013. *MasterChef Junior—Renewed for a second season on December 19, 2013. Renewed again for a third season on March 5, 2014. *The Mindy Project—Renewed for a third season on March 7, 2014. *New Girl—Renewed for a fourth season on March 7, 2014. *Sleepy Hollow—Renewed for a second season on October 3, 2013. *So You Think You Can Dance—Renewed for a twelfth season on November 17, 2014. *The Simpsons—Renewed for a twenty-sixth season on October 4, 2013. NBC *About a Boy—Renewed for a second season on May 9, 2014. *American Ninja Warrior—Renewed for a fourth season on July 13, 2014. *America's Got Talent—Renewed for a tenth season on July 13, 2014. *The Apprentice—Renewed for a fourteenth season on March 19, 2014. *The Biggest Loser—Renewed for a sixteenth season on March 19, 2014. *The Blacklist—Renewed for a second season on December 3, 2013. *Chicago Fire—Renewed for a third season on March 19, 2014. *Chicago P.D.—Renewed for a second season on March 19, 2014. *Food Fighters—Renewed for a second season on January 21, 2015. *Football Night in America—Renewed for a ninth season on December 14, 2011. *Grimm—Renewed for a fourth season on March 19, 2014. *Hannibal—Renewed for a third season on May 9, 2014. *Hollywood Game Night—Renewed for a third season on October 3, 2014. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit—Renewed for a sixteenth season on May 7, 2014. *Last Comic Standing—Renewed for a ninth season on July 13, 2014. *NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a ninth season on December 14, 2011. *The Night Shift—Renewed for a second season on July 1, 2014. *Parenthood—Renewed for a sixth and final season on May 11, 2014. *Parks and Recreation—Renewed for a seventh and final season on March 19, 2014. *The Sing-Off—Renewed for a fifth season on October 1, 2014. *Undateable—Renewed for a second season on July 31, 2014. *The Voice—Renewed for a seventh season on March 19, 2014. *Welcome to Sweden—Renewed for a second season on August 4, 2014. Cancellations/Series endings ABC *The Assets—Canceled on January 10, 2014 after two low-rated episodes. The finale aired on August 3, 2014. *Back in the Game—Canceled on November 1, 2013 with no more episodes set to air after the initial thirteen due to low ratings. *Betrayal—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Black Box—Canceled on August 7, 2014. *Killer Women—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Lucky 7—Canceled on October 4, 2013 after two low-rated episodes. This is the first cancellation of the season. *Mind Games—Canceled on March 27, 2014 after five low-rated episodes. *Mixology—Canceled on May 8, 2014. *The Neighbors—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland—Canceled on March 28, 2014. The series finale aired the following Thursday. *Suburgatory—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Super Fun Night—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Trophy Wife—Canceled on May 8, 2014. CBS *Bad Teacher—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *The Crazy Ones—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *Friends with Better Lives—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *Hostages—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *How I Met Your Mother—It was announced on January 30, 2013 that season nine is the final season. The series concluded on March 31, 2014. *Intelligence—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *Reckless—Canceled on October 9, 2014 after one season. *Unforgettable—Canceled on October 10, 2014. On February 6, 2015, A&E picked up the show for a fourth season. Andreeva, Nellie (February 6, 2015). "-}}‘Unforgettable’ To Be Resurrected Again With Season 4 Order At A&E". ''Deadline Hollywood. *''We Are Men—Canceled on October 9, 2013 after two low-rated episodes. The CW *Backpackers—Canceled on July 23, 2014 after two low rated episodes. *The Carrie Diaries—Canceled on May 8, 2014 after two seasons. *Famous in 12—Canceled on July 3, 2014 after five low rated episodes. *Nikita—It was announced on May 16, 2013 that season four is the final season. The series concluded on December 27, 2013. *Seed—Canceled on July 23, 2014 after two low rated episodes. *Star-Crossed—Canceled on May 8, 2014. *The Tomorrow People—Canceled on May 8, 2014. Fox * ''Almost Human—Canceled on April 29, 2014. * American Dad!—It was announced on July 16, 2013 that the show will move to TBS for season eleven. * Dads—Canceled on May 7, 2014 following a heavily panned first season. * Enlisted—Canceled on May 7, 2014. The series finale aired on June 22. * Gang Related—Canceled on September 2, 2014 after one season. * I Wanna Marry "Harry"—Canceled on June 12, 2014 after four low rated episodes. * Kitchen Nightmares—It was announced on June 23, 2014 that Ramsay is ending the show with the current season. * Murder Police—It was announced on October 8, 2013 that Fox will not air the show; the series has been shopped to cable networks. * Raising Hope—Canceled on March 10, 2014 after four seasons. The two remaining episodes aired back-to-back as a "farewell event" on April 4. * Rake—Canceled on May 7, 2014. The series finale aired on June 27. * Riot—Canceled on June 12, 2014 after four low rated episodes. * Surviving Jack—Canceled on May 7, 2014. The final episode aired the following day. * Us & Them—It was announced on October 11, 2013 that production would not continue and that the seven produced episodes would air. It was later announced in summer 2014 that Fox would not air the show. * The X Factor—Canceled on February 7, 2014 after three seasons, due to a combination of low ratings, high cost and the departure of creator and judge Simon Cowell, who is returning to Britain. NBC *''Believe—Canceled on May 9, 2014. The series finale aired on June 15. *Community—Canceled on May 9, 2014, picked up by Yahoo! for its sixth season. *Crisis—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Crossbones—Canceled on July 24, 2014. The two remaining episodes were burned off on August 2. *Dracula—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *Growing Up Fisher—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Ironside—Canceled on October 18, 2013 after three low rated episodes. Pulled off the schedule after episode 4. *The Michael J. Fox Show—Canceled on May 10, 2014. *Revolution—Canceled on May 9, 2014. *Sean Saves the World—Canceled on January 28, 2014. *Taxi Brooklyn—Canceled on March 6, 2015. *Welcome to the Family—Canceled on October 18, 2013 after three low rated episodes. *Working the Engels''—Canceled on August 20, 2014 after five low rated episodes. References Category:United States primetime network television schedules Category:2013 in American television Category:2014 in American television